The Distruction of Death
by KatzEye
Summary: Starfire died. Robin disappeared after she died.Without two of their team memmbers the Titans disabanded.But is Starfire really dead? Can she reunite the titans. Couples: STRO. COMPLETED!
1. Death and Disapperance

**This is like my first fic. so I would like some constructive criticism. Please be nice. R&R!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans! Though I wish I did.

The Titans had gotten a call to stop a gang of robbers on the far side of town. When they got there the group had about 20 gang members and they were more heavily armed than the Titans thought.

'Titans Go!!!!"

Both groups clashed. The Titans were out numbered five to one. Raven had taken out two of them and moved in for the others. Beast Boy and Cyborg were cornered, but BB turned into a T-rex while Cyborg blasted away. Star was shooting star bolts as fast as she could. Then there was Robin stopping all those trying to get away, and the others that were willing to fight. He was keeping them off for a good while. Then he got cornered. There was no way out. Before he knew it they were on top of him. Starfire saw this, and forgot about the thugs that were tailing her. She flew up above the firing, and zoomed straight for Robin. She pulled him out; set him safely on the ground. Then she flew up to the top of a five story hotel to get out of shooting range. When she was hovering there shooting down at the thugs something hit her on the back of the head. The last thing she saw was a man wearing a half orange and black mask. Then she just blacked out. She was falling to her death.

"Raven," Robin yelled. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven had stopped Starfire from her plundering fall, but as Starfire was being lowered to the ground something else came tumbling after her. A bomb was thrown off the roof by the same person that had knocked her out. You could hear Robin scream as he tried to get to her, but Cyborg held him back. He couldn't let Robin get killed too.

Raven had tried to save Star. She had conjured up a spell, but after the explosion all that was found was her belt and communicator. Robin had searched and searched calling her name, but found nothing. No answer. He wouldn't go home after they all had searched for a day straight.

"Robin, she's not here she's gone." Cyborg said, almost not believing his words himself.

"Don't says that! She is here! She can't be gone!" Robin was yelling so hard, trying to drown out that thought.

"Robin, there is no use in yelling, you're not helping by it." You could hear Raven's voice start to crack.

"What Raven! I didn't see you try to stop the bomb! I didn't see you try to save her! This hurt Raven but she couldn't show it. She knew he was just saying that because his heart was breaking.

"Dude, she couldn't do anything about it. None of us could. Let's go home. We can search tomorrow. We're all tired and..... Robin wouldn't let BB finish.

"Go! I don't care, but I'm going to find her!"

The rest of the Titans watched their once fearless leader run into the darkness, but they didn't hear him say, "She can't be gone because I love her."

The Titans found Robin unconscious from exhaustion on a street corner. They brought him into the tower and let him rest. When he woke up he was at first not sure about where he was. Then he recognized his room. _It was just a bad dream. A very bad dream. _Robin walked out into the main room searching for that high pitched cheery voice and delighted enthusiastic face, but it was no where to be found.

"Guys, you won't believe the dream I had."

When the three Titans turned around he saw that it wasn't a bad dream. It was the horrible reality. Robin did not let this thought stay he just kept saying it was just a bad dream.

"So where's Star?"

"Dude she's gone." "Is she just at the mall? I have to see her."

Raven got up, looked him straight in the eye, and said, "Robin is dead." When it got through to Robin it hit him hard. He turned a round, took off at a run, and headed for her room. When he got there he clasped on her bed. There he just cracked. He was in pain and rage at the same time. He turned over everything broke anything and everything. Then he found the picture of Star and him sitting closely together on a Feris wheel. He took the picture out and traced the outline of her face. A tear slipped past his mask and landed no the floor. More and more tears kept coming. He couldn't hold them in any longer.

When he finally pulled himself together he had decided to leave. He couldn't stay here with all the memories. He grabbed a few clothes, took the half of the picture of Star, and walked out the door without a word. He knew where he could go for a while just to get away.

The Titans weren't sure where he was going but figured he would be back. That was where they were wrong. He didn't come back. Not a day, a week, a month, or even a year. They never saw or heard from him again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin had made his way to Gothum City where he pulled up to the billionaire's house. He was met there by the butler Alfred.

"Master Dick we were not expecting you." Alfred rapped Dick in a big hug. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Alfred I just needed a brake."

Alfred knew there was something wrong but didn't press the matter.

"I will go inform Master Bruce of your arrival."

Dick Grayson headed into the big manner. He knew exactly where to go to find Bruce. As he walked into the bat cave he saw Alfred finish telling Bruce that he was here. Bruce's face had no emotion on it to a person who didn't know him and saw it, but Dick had known him to long. He could see that his mentor was very surprised.

When Bruce saw Dick coming down he gave the boy a stern look.

"Shouldn't he be with his team protecting the city?"

As Dick sat down in front of his mentor he got the look that told him you better explain why you're here and not with your team. Dick just ignored it. This was some thing he rarely did, but he just couldn't talk about it now.

Bruce was surprised by this action and decided to speak words to get it out of him.

"Why aren't you with your team?"

"I needed a break."

"You don't get breaks from a duty like this."

"Well, I couldn't concentrate."

Robin was trying to not crack under this pressure. He knew he was going to get in trouble, but he couldn't stay. This was the only place he could get control of himself.

"Richard Grayson, answer me. Why did you leave your team? Was it so important to leave them and see me?"

"Yes, it was. I'm not capable of leading the team to save people. I can't even save my own team."

Dick's emotions were rising.

"What do you mean?"

He was on the edge.

"She died, and I couldn't save her. Don't you get it! Starfire Died!"

Bruce and Alfred were surprised by this sudden outburst. They now understood why he left.

'This was a bad idea I shouldn't have come."

As Dick got up a strong hand grabbed him and pulled him down.

"Stay, but are you giving up?"

Dick was still ready to explode.

"Yes, I am quitting. I lived a normal life and my parents died. I was a hero and my love died. I tried to save them all, but I couldn't! Not as Dick Grayson, and not as Robin!"

Dick reached into his bag and pulled out his uniform and threw it on the desk.

"I'm dead! Both of me are dead! Just like them!"

Dick pushed out of the hand that still grasped him, ran up the stairs, and out of the mansion. He was going to revenge Starfire, and going to control what he feared. Death.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire woke up in a dark alley way not sure of where she was. It was cold and she had a huge headache.

"Where are my friends? They must be here. They would not just leave me unless.... No I must find them."

Starfire flew up above the city to see if she recognized anything. As she looked over the city it seemed very different from Jump City, it was much larger and there was no big T from where she was.

"I must be too far to see it, I shall just keep flying."

As she searched she saw someone about her age wearing black on top of a building. Her first thought was I have found Robin. As she was about approach him an alarm went off and he disappeared. Starfire flew over and saw a battle. She saw five thugs robbing a bank. Three of them were attacking the young man in black and the other two were making a brake for it. Starfire dropped right in front of them.

"Stop! You have done wrong; you will go put what you have taken back!" The thugs that were startled at first started laughing.

"And what are you going to do about it little missy," one of the thugs said almost bursting into laughter.

"I have warned you." Starfire said just a little mad about what they said had lifted her feet off the ground.

Her eyes turned the fiery green as her hands got ready to fire a star bolt. As the thugs saw this their laughter stopped dead and horror filled their eyes. One of them fired the lazar at her and that triggered it. Star bolts went flying. The thugs were down. Starfire bent down and picked up the money. "I had warned you to return it." The boy in black had been watching her with total awe. Starfire flew over and saw that his costume was not all black, it had a red bat; with a bat mask on as well.

"We are victorious Robin."

"Um sorry but I'm not Robin I'm Batman Beyond, (I don't know his real name so if you could please tell me) and who are you?"

"I am sorry I have mistaken you for my friend Robin. He has gone missing with all my other friends. Oh yes and my name is Starfire."

With that last word his eyes almost popped out.

"You're Starrr...fffirree? But you're supposed to be dead."

"What? Starfire was quite shocked by this news, but before she could say anything else.....

"Come with me this is very important."

Starfire followed Batman B through the air. He could apparently fly from his boots. Wings seemed to extend from his arms. They entered a big dark cave,

"Stay here I'll come get you in a moment."

Star watched him stride off into the darkness. She stayed there for a moment, but was too curious and a little scared to be left alone in the dark. She knew it was wrong, but she was very uncomterable. She started in the direction that Batman B went. Down the hall she heard some voices and stopped. The boy and a man were conversing. The man seemed to show no emotion in his voice or face. Then just behind him Starfire saw some costumes highlighted in light. Starfire couldn't believe what she saw. There was Robin's suit. She could never forget it. How could she? A thought popped into her head,_ these people have taken my friend Robin, and I must find where they are. _Starfire was soon very ticked off.

"How could they take him? I will confront them and find out."

Starfire came into the light, but she did not have her usual happy face. She was about five feet off the ground and her hands and eyes were alighted in green flame.

"What have you done with him?"

Both boy and man turned around a little surprised at her sudden appearance, but they didn't seem threatened by her at all.

"See, she is alive, who else could do that?"

Starfire just a little confused by them tried again.

"What have you done with Robin?" Now this question got the man to flinch. He turned and looked her straight in the eye and said,

"I don't know."

"But you must you have his uniform." Star was now in despair.

"Yes I do, but he left and gave it up."

"I do not understand, he gave it up, where did he leave to? Why did he leave, and why do you have it?"

"I will tell you, but first I would like to know your name."

He already knew what it would be, but he had to be sure. Starfire floated down in front of the man who seemed to know about Robin.

"My name is Starfire; may I ask what yours may be?"

"Bruce Wane. Do you remember anything before the incident?"

"No, I do not, what is this incident that you speak of? And why did this boy say that I died? I have not. I am right here. How could I be dead?"

"We thought you were dead, Robin thought you were dead."

"This is the reason Robin left, I must've caused him much grief."

Star's eyes fell at the thought of her making her best friend sad.

"Let's go into the house and I will tell you the story. Alfred! Please help this young girl into the house."

A very old man in a butler suit came out and led Star up some stairs. They went through a door and arrived in a big, huge house.

"Please sit down miss. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Yes please, I would like both."

Starfire sat down on a huge couch and waited. Alfred came back with some sweet, freshly baked, honey roles, and a big glass of water. Which Star took gratefully. After she was done, Mr. Wane entered, but the teenage boy was not with him. He sat down in a big arm chair covered in ruby red velvet. Then he started the story of her death and the disappearance of Robin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope that you liked this story. Please R&R!!!!! **


	2. Revealing

Thank you so much for the reviews. A special thanks to:

CrAzY aUtHoR pErSoN, Riddler, & wolfoftheshadow

In the last chap I messed up a bit. When Raven was telling Robin that Star was dead it said that Robin was dead but it was supposed to say that Starfire was dead. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans! Life is so unfair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire had spent the night at Mr. Wayne's mansion, but she didn't get very much sleep. With the thought that Robin left, and that her friends weren't friends anymore how could anybody sleep with that on their conscience. Starfire knew what she had to do.

"I must reunite my friends and show them I am not dead."

Starfire got up and got dressed. She then headed down stairs where she was greeted by Alfred.

"Miss Starfire, would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please, but I was hopping that you could assist me in finding my friends? Do you know where I would be able to find them?"

"Master Bruce will help you find where your friends are. Here is your breakfast. I will go fetch Master Bruce after you are done."

Starfire sat down and gulped down her breakfast. She wanted to find her friends as soon as possible. She had to fix what she thought she had done wrong. Alfred then led her to Mr. Wayne's office.

"Hello Starfire, did you sleep well?"

"Your accommodations were wonderful, but my mind would not let me rest. I am worried about my friends and I was hopping that you could help me find their locations?"

"Yes, I will help you. Will you please come over here?"

Starfire walked over to the computer and watched Mr. Wayne look up to where her friends had gone. It seemed that they were still in Jump City and had some jobs. As soon as she got all the information she flew out the door to reunite her friends. Well, all of her friends except Robin. There was nothing. It seemed as though he had disappeared in thin air.

The first stop that she made was to the zoo. She landed in front of the gate and asked the ticket person if he knew where she could find Beast Boy. The man looked at her funny so she tried to show the man what he looked like.

"He is all green and comes to my shoulder and he can turn into many animals."

"Oh you mean Gar Logan. He's in the back next to the elephants."

Starfire quickly flew off in the direction that the man had pointed. There she saw a green teen shoveling something brown and smelly.

"Beast Boy, it is your friend Starfire."

Gar Logan flipped around very surprised to be called Beast Boy. He was even more surprised to see who called him that.

"Starfire? But you're supposed to be dead. I saw you. How can that be?"

"It is me friend Beast Boy. I do not know how I survived, but I have. I have come to bind our friendship back together with our other friends. Will you come with me to find the others?"

"Yea, but is it really you? I mean.......

BB went over and touched Star to make sure she was real.

"I will prove to you that I am real."

Starfire rose off the ground and made her hands and eyes alight.

"Do you believe it is me?"

BB froze realizing that it was really her. As she floated down he ran and gave her a hug, and she hugged him right back.

"It's really you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star and BB left to go find the other Titans. They found Cy working as an engineer. BB went up to the main desk to ask for Cyborg or Victor. The man called Cy down to the office.

Cyborg was pretty confused at why he had been called down to the office.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Cyborg went over in his head to see if there was any reason why he would be I trouble, but couldn't think of any. Cy entered the office but was too deep in thought to realize the two new people in the room.

"Dude, Cyborg look who I found."

Cyborg recognized BB voice, but didn't understand why he was here until he saw the person standing next to him. She had flaming red hair and excited emerald eyes.

"Is it really her?"

"Yea man. I at first didn't believe it was her but it is!"

Starfire was almost bursting with excitement from seeing Cyborg.

"Friend Cyborg, are you not happy to see me?"

"It's just.... It's not possible for you to be alive."

"You may touch me like friend Beast Boy did."

Instead of poking Star he scanned her. It was her. the real Starfire.

"Star it's really you. Oh my gosh, it's really you."

Cyborg hugged Star and she hugged with all her strength back.

"Now we may go retrieve Raven, but before we do I have been meaning to ask you guys a question. Do you know where the location of Robin is? I have talked to man that Robin visited before he disappeared, and he did not know where he was. I was hopping that you would know where he may be."

As Star looked she saw her two teammate's faces fall.

"Um...Star he died. He went after Slade and lost. Slade showed no mercy."

Starfire's eyes fell and she looked as if she was going to start bawling. She tried to hold them in but with the news of Robin's death she couldn't hold on to them. She was just hoping that she could fix what had happened. Cyborg let her lean against him. As he looked at the sobbing girl in his arms he saw her flaming red hair get duller and duller.

"Hey BB look at Star's hair", Cyborg whispered

As Starfire looked up to wipe her eyes BB saw what Cy was talking about. it was almost a brown color.

"Hey Star what's up with your hair. It's like changed color in like five minutes."

Starfire looked down shameful. She could not tell BB and Cyborg that she was in Tameranian depression called Dorglanee. Tamerains got this when their heart has been broken or there is very little hope left in them. It is a very severe state and sometimes made the Tameran very weak. In other cases though the Tameran could only feel hate and anger because of this, their powers are easy to lose control. They end up hurting themselves or others they did not mean to. In both cases they need to be treated as soon as possible.

"It is nothing. I am just very tired. It will soon go away. Now let us go find Raven."

BB and Cy traded glances. They didn't believe it was lack of sleep, but they went along and would try to find out what it was later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With it took much less time to convince Raven that it was Star. She seemed to understand how Star was still alive.

"So Raven, do you know how Star is still alive? I mean you had saved her before the bomb went off."

"I'm guessing that the spell that I chanted to try and move her over to where I was actually saved her. The explosion made me lose concentration;

instead of putting her next to me, like it was suppose to, it kept her asleep and sent her back to Earth. But it was just a little late.

"That is the reason that I woke up in a dark alley."

"Then you have saved me Raven!"

Star rapped Raven in a big hug despite her protests. Then Raven gave up and gave her a small hug.

On their way to the tower Raven remembered the last thing Robin had said to her. She had saved Star and if he'd known sooner he wouldn't be dead. Raven turned to look at Star. She saw her sad, scared face and her dull hair. _I didn't think that my spell would have that effect on her. In fact it shouldn't have. I'll ask the boys if she looked like that when they first saw her. _

When they got there they started fixing up the main room while Star went exploring the tower. Raven sat down and looked at the boys with interest.

"What?"

"I was just wondering if Starfire's hair was like that when you first saw her."

"No, it wasn't, but when she heard the news that Robin got killed by the psycho Slade sent after him her hair dulled in the five minutes that she was crying. Don't you think that's a little odd?"

"Yes, very odd."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Starfire entered her room she saw destruction. Everything was toppled over, ripped or shattered.

"I have made Robin feel so much grief and pain. I am a bad person."

She could feel tears try to come out of her eyes, but she couldn't let them. She couldn't let Dorglanee take over. She was doing pretty good, but saw the ripped picture that had Robin and her sitting on the Farris wheel. Now the picture just had the half with Robin. Star picked it up and held close to her heart. The tears came and so did the pain and rage. Her hair was fading fast. She felt her eyes get cold. She had lost all hope. Her heart was taken. She had given it to him and now he was gone. Star went over to her closet and pulled out a small silver chest. Inside was her warrior outfit. It looked much like Blackfire's clothes except the skirt and top were a dark blue. She looked at herself in the mirror, but couldn't see Starfire. She saw Koriand'r the warrior princess. The alarm started to go off. Star rushed out to see what the problem was. She secretly wanted it to be Slade.

"What is the matter?"

The three Titans were hovered over the screen. It was Terror the man sent to kill Robin; he did then turn around and killed Slade. He was the villain that they would have to face and Starfire couldn't wait to go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it's shorter than the last one. I just wanted a cliffhanger. Oh if you think this story is too sad don't give up. Just remember some things aren't what they seem to be. Thanks again for the reviews! They keep me writing so keep reviewing please!


	3. The Man in the Mask

Merry Christmas!!!! Hope you like this chap. Thank you Riddler and STARFIRe2016

Would I be sitting here on Christmas day writing this story if I owned the Titans? I think not!

Chapter 3: Man in the Mask

It was dark very dark, but he knew the dark. He knew how to use it to his advantage. He was in the cities largest bank, and was going to get into all the main vaults. As he reached the last one the alarm went off! He spun around to see that one of his men had stumbled into the laser beam. Terror made a mental note to get rid of the guy after they finished this job. He knew the guy was scared, and he was glad that he was. It gave him joy to strike fear into people. Just to see there terrified faces was worth it. He took out the guards that had come in at the sound of the alarm, and was turning around to leave with the money that he had stolen, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Titans Go!"

_How could they be here? They were broken and weren't a team any more. They shouldn't be here._

"Stand your ground men!"

Terror didn't turn around he didn't want to look at them. There was no need to. He had their voices memorized, the sound of their feet as they got ready to attack, and the way each one would come at him. In fact he could fight them with his eyes closed, and that is exactly what he did. He took each one out, and thought that he had finished with them. Until he felt a breeze behind his head. He hadn't felt this breeze for a long time. He knew who the breeze had come from, but it didn't seem possible, she was suppose to be dead. Terror opened his eyes and turned to the girl, and he was right, it wasn't Starfire at least by the look of her. She was very tall and had very dark brown hair. Her out fit was a dark royal blue with medal plates covering the parts of her body that weren't covered by the cloth. She wasn't flying like he thought she would be, and she has looking at him with such anger, pain, and hate. Her eyes were a dulled green that showed that she wanted him dead. At that he smiled. Oh how many times he had gotten that look, they would come after him with a death wish on him. It would backfire; they would be the ones dead. He would only kill them if they went after him, and if they stayed clear they would be in no harm. Most people of this city had learned that, it looked like she hadn't.

* * *

When Star had seen his eyes she almost stepped back to rethink what she wanted to do. They sent shivers up her spine. She had never seen someone with such cold and heartless eyes. No sympathy resided it them. Hate is what she could see the most. Hate filled icebergs, and with them he was studying her. When they made eye contact she could almost swear that he was reading her thoughts. She didn't see any other part of his face. It was covered in a solid black mask. If fact his whole suit was black except for a white skull centered in the middle. The in side of his cape was gray and that outside was also black.

Starfire now got ready to attack this evil man. Although she couldn't fly her starbolts, now powered by anger, were very strong. She started to shoot a dozen at him, and then realized the color they were. A dark royal blue just like her outfit. It was then at her pause Terror made his move, and sent her flying against the nearest wall. Star felt herself getting dizzy after she hit the wall, but saw him and his men leave with the money.

Terror made his way back to his headquarters pleased with himself, but he was also curious about who the last Titan was that hated him so much. He had never met her before and didn't see a reason why she would hate him so much. Unless she was related to anybody who had gotten in his way there was no reason for her to come after him. Then again she was a Titan. This led him to the same question "why are they back together? Did that girl do it?" He was going to have trouble now that the Titans were back. Then he remembered the mentalnote he had made.

"Conikey!" (Con-i-key)

A small middle aged man that had the look of a mouse scurried in to his office.

"Yes sir."

"I would like you to assemble the men that went on the errand with me."

"Yes sir."

About ten minutes later he had all five of them in the main hall. As Terror walked through the door he could see the men flinch as he spoke.

"Now I believe that while I was unlocking the last safe someone set off the alarm. Is anyone going to confess?"

No one moved. They all knew what would happen if he found out whom it was.

"No?"

He moved up and down the line peering into their soul with his cold eyes. When he reached the end of the line he knew exactly who it was: The third guy up towards the front. He was a big strong fellow almost twice his size, but looked clumsy. He pointed at him, and the man took one step out of line.

"You. What is your name?"

"Jack sir."

"Did you set off the alarm?"

He looked very nervous and looked around at his fellows, but they all stepped back.

"Yes I did sir."

"Thank you for admitting it, but you were too late. You know what I do to people who mess up on the job."

Jack started to run, but it took Terror one swift kick to stop him. Jack hit the ground dead. He then turned back to the group.

"Now are there going to be anymore mess ups?"

"No sir."

"Good now go back to your quarters."

He watched them walk quickly out of the hall.

"Conikey, make sure to get rid of the body."

He just nodded his head, and walked out of the hall also. Terror then turned and headed to his sleeping quarters, but not before checking the man for a pulse. He didn't kill anybody he just made the illusion so he could keep control. He walked past the guards which he thought were no use because every man here wanted him dead. They were just too afraid to try and kill him.

Once he was inside he listened and looked for anything unusual. Nothing. He then decided to get ready for bed. The first thing he took off his mask and spiky jet black hair popped out, his skin was a normal human peach color, and his face which had once been so kind was hardened. No emotion was there except hate and if you looked real hard you could see some pain. There was a wall around him and no one was ever let in. Every time he did they got hurt by some crazed person. Then a thought crossed his mind that would haunt him all his life. He was becoming just like those people who had hurt his loved ones.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it was so short I was in a hurry. Thanks for the reviews and pplleeaassee keep reviewing! Merry Christmas!!!!


	4. A Plan for Killing

I'm so so sorry that it took so long but I was going through some major writers block. Thank you to my reviewers you helped me get through the writers block! Thanks gose out to: **ROBSTAR, Sailor Attitude, someoneoutthere, and Star+Robin4everandever!**

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

**Chapter 4: A Plan for Killing**

They had all came back to the tower sore and defeated. Beast boy and Cyborg

sat down on one side of the couch and the girls sat on the other.

"We really got our butts whipped." BB said as he sprawled out on the little room that was left on the couch.

"Thanks for reminding us."

"Ah, we'll beat him. We just need to practice a bit more."

There was an award silence, so Cyborg decided to try a different approach.

"Titans, let's go train for a bit!"

He got up then plopped back down. He was to sore to move.

"Ok well maybe in an hour."

"You know Cy, my thumbs could use a little work out if you know what I mean?"

"I'm right with you BB!"

Beast Boy jumped up and turned the switch for the PS2, which also turned their competitive switch on.

"You cheated! You can't do that!"

"Oh I think I just did!"

Raven scowled at them.

"No matter how tired they are, they can still manage to play that idiotic game. I'm going to go meditate."

But before she left she looked at Star. She had changed so much in the past few weeks. She just wasn't Star. Raven had tried to talk to her about Robin, but the Tameranian girl wouldn't open up. She knew that Star needed help but it was hard to give help when you didn't know what's wrong. Then an idea hit Raven. If Starfire wasn't going to tell her, then her mind would.

"Hey Star do you want to come meditate?"

She shook her head no.

"It will make you fell better."

Star shook her head no again.

"I can help you." Raven said with worry slightly in her voice.

Starfire looked up in surprise. Was Raven worried about her? She saw Raven head towards her room.

"Raven wait! I wish to come with you."

Raven turned around and waited for Star to catch up with her. Then they both walked up to the roof. They sat in the meditating position then chanted…….

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

But when Raven said these words she did not retreat into her own mind, but into Starfires.

_…………What happened today? Why was I scared? I could've killed him! …but his eyes, those cold heartless eyes staring into my soul. I cannot be scared, he must die! He has taken the one person I loved the most!_

Raven went deeper into her mind. She saw the brightness of light and joy. Then she saw a hole. A black hole that was slowly eating away the light. The longer Raven stayed she saw that it was getting bigger and had taken half of Starfire's mind.

"I have to stop this thing! Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

A black aura covered the gigantic hole, but it wouldn't last for very long. Raven went out of Star's mind with a jolt. When Raven opened her eyes she saw Star with her hand pressing against her head.

"Starfire, there is something very wrong with you."

"Yes I know friend, but I cannot stop it. The Dorglanee has taken my mind."

"Star, what is Dorglanee? Why haven't you told anyone that you are sick?"

"I was scared, friend and lost. He has taken my heart and without it, I have no love."

"Tell me what Dorgalnee is! I need to help you!"

"It is… what you would call depression for a Tamaran, and I cannot fight it because I have no love. No heart to give it."

"No Star! You have friends who can help you. I was helped when my hatred overtook my mind. I can help you."

"You do not understand. This is my problem and I do not wish to inflict it on you."

"I know that you think that you're the only one who was hurt from Robin's death, but you aren't. We all got hurt and we all want Terror behind bars."

At the mention of that name Raven saw hatred flash in Starfire's eyes, but she quickly covered it. It was then that Raven realized that Star just didn't want him behind bars she wanted………..how could this once sweet alien girl wish death on someone. Star had stopped Robin from killing Slade, and now she, Raven, had to be the one to stop Star.

"Star you know that we can do no more than put him in jail?"

"Yes, friend I do." Her face showed understanding and there was no trace of death wishing on her face.

Raven felt relieved that Star no longer wanted to kill that evil man, even if he deserved it.

"Raven I am done meditating and I thank you for your offer to help."

With that Star got up and headed to her room. She knew that Raven had seen her desire for that disgusting man, and she knew that Raven would stop her if she tried. It was an act that she put on for Raven. She was going to leave and leave tonight. This was the only way to stop that black hole. Maybe if she killed the man who had made it then it would die with him.

* * *

Raven was not so certain about Star, and had had stayed out there a while longer meditating on that thought. When she opened her eyes it was sunset. 

"Was I really out here that long?"

She got up and turned around to go to her room, and as she headed down the hall she bumped into Star.

"Sorry friend Raven."

Raven nodded to show she accepted the apology. Then she remembered to ask something.

"Where are you going?"

In a cheery voice Star answered. Which Raven hadn't heard in a long time?

"I am going to watch the sunset. It makes the sky turn beautiful. Robin and I used to…."

She trailed off. Raven gave her a sympathetic look and turned heading back to her room. She didn't think it much for Star to go and watch the sunset. She did it all the time so there was nothing to suspicious about. Little did she know that she would regret it.

When Star reached the door to the tower she smiled slyly. Raven didn't suspect a thing. She opened the door and slipped out. She stood on the rocks for a while trying to decide how to get over the water.

"I must think happy thoughts. I must kill the man who took the one I love."

At the thought of killing Terror she started to rise off the ground. Who would ever think that killing a man could be a happy thought, but to the young Tameranian Princess it was the only happy thought that she had.

She flew over the city looking for someone doing mischief. If there was a crime it would lead to him. There in a jewelry store was some one moving around. She flew in quietly and to her disappointment it wasn't him, but it was a robber. Instead of stopping him she watched him get what he wanted then leave. She flew quietly behind him.

He led her through a maze of alleys, then to an old abandoned factory. He stopped at a door and whispered some thing into it. He slipped inside leaving Starfire to find her own way in. On the roof there was a vent shaft. She blasted it open then started to craw through it. After a couple minutes she saw an opening. She peaked through to see no one there and considered it safe, but luck wasn't on her side. Surprisingly, she had landed in _his_ room. She didn't think to look through everything. She thought it was just one of his recruits' rooms, but she decided to at least see what was in the desk. There was a list of names and a diagram of some building, but nothing else of interest. She decided to hurry up and leave, and in her hurry she bumped against his closet door. A picture floated down to her feet. It was a picture of her ripped down the middle just like the one she had of Robin. Why would someone have a picture of her? "Unless….no, I will not think like that." She shoved the thought to the back of her head. She turned to the door and took a step out. A pair of strong arms grabbed her wrist. She was flung out of the room and into a wall. Her vision went cloudy for a few seconds. She opened her eyes to see a buff looking man charge at her. She dodged and shot a star bolt at him, but she ran into another guard. He swung and missed the first time but not the second. The air was knocked out of her and he threw her against the wall again. This time her vision went black.

* * *

Raven glided into the kitchen to get some herbal tea. She glanced over to where the boys were. 

"Have you seen Starfire?"

"Yea I saw her go out the front door."

Raven flipped around.

"She what!"

"I think she saw going to go on a walk or sit by the shore to watch the sunset like she normally dose."

Raven cringed. She asked another question even though she already knew the answer.

"Did she come back in?"

"Not that we know of. Why?"

Raven did a quick check of the tower but couldn't sense Star anywhere.

"Star's gone!"

Cyborg jumped up.

"Well let's go find her, Titans!"

They left the tower in search of Starfire.

* * *

"Ex….excuse me sir." Conikey's squeak of a voice came through the office door." 

Terror looked up in an irritated way.

"Well…um.."

"Get out with it!"

"…the guards have caught someone coming out of your room."

Terror stood up and started to walk out of the office.

"Show me where he is."

He led him down the hall to where he kept his prisoners. Terror shoved open the doors to see a young women firing at the bubble that incased her.

"_She_ was in my room?"

"Yes sir."

He recognized her from the bank. She was the one who hated him so much. He knew that she was giving him the same look that she had at the bank.

"Conikey, you and the guards wait outside for me. I want to have a little chat with her."

"Yes sir."

Once the door was shut he turned to look at the girl.

"Why are you here?"

She didn't answer.

"I can get rid of you easily, so I suggest that you talk."

"I want you dead!"

"Many people want me dead. Even my own guards want me dead. What is your motive? What have I done to make you hate me with so much passion?"

It took her a few moments to answer.

"You killed him! You killed Robin!" A tear glided down her face but that was all.

He flinched inwardly, but answered smoothly.

"Yes I did, but why does it matter to you?"

No answer.

"What's your name?"

She just stared at him. He was getting impatient.

"Tell me your name. I'm going to get it out of you sooner or later so it'd be smart if you told me now."

"Kory Anders."

He knew that name. It was a name of someone in his past. It was so similar to Koriand'r. With a swish of his cape he left the room.

"Keep her there until I figure out what to do with her."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Starfire wasn't sure if she should answer the questions, and when he had asked her about her name. She had felt some odd urge to tell him the truth, but she didn't want to tell him all of it so she changed it a bit. After he left she curled up on the floor. She had been defeated. She didn't get a chance to avenge Robin. He had admitted that he had killed him and now he was probably going to kill her too. So she was right. That silly thought that he could be Robin was false. A tear slowly slid down her cheek.

* * *

Raven knew that something was fishy about the way she was acting. 

"How could I have been so stupid? All the signs were there!"

She knew where Star had gone. She went to find and kill Terror.

"Hey Rea, I picked up Star's signal!"

Cyborg led them to the abandoned factory. It was then that Beast Boy was stupid enough to run up and open the door. Guards flooded out, and the battle began.

* * *

Sorry it was another short one but I had to have more chaps. The other one will come quickly. Please RR! 


	5. Seeing and Believeing the Truth

Sorry it wasn't as fast as I thought it would be. I got caught up in school work. Thank you for reviewing: venomskiss, Aya sister of Ayra, and Megabot!

Disclaimer: I really don't own them! Why won't they believe me?

* * *

Chapter 5: Seeing and Believing the Truth

* * *

He refused to believe that she was here. He had imagined that she said that name it could just be a girl with that name. But the other part of his mind told him other wise. 

_She shot star bolts, she was with the Titans, she had those same emerald eyes just dull, and she wanted to kill me because I killed Robin. Yes I killed Robin! He was too weak. I am no longer Robin!_

A knock came from his room door.

"Go away! I'm busy!"

"But ...But sir, the Titan's are here!"

_Why now?_ _Of course, he knew they would come. After all, he had St…_

"I'm coming!

When he reached outside, he saw his guards and the Titans battling.

"I'm going to end this now!"

At the sound of his voice everybody stopped.

"You are testing my patience! I am going to give you one chance to leave."

"No! You have Starfire and we want her back!"

_It was true. He had the proof. That was Starfire, but what had happened to her?_

"I gave you a chance." But instead of him going to attack them, he told his men to go attack them. He left them there and headed to the room that held her. He turned and locked the doors. No one was in there except her and him. He put down the shield that held her captive. A surprised look was on her face.

"Go, you're free! Your team is here!"

But instead of leaving, she came at him with star bolts. He dodged a few, but didn't try too hard. He soon found himself cornered. She was hovering over him with a satisfied grin. He could've knocked her out of the sky, but he just wanted to stare at her beautiful face. He didn't care if she killed him. He wasn't worthy of her. To his surprise, she landed down in front of him.

"I must see the man's face that killed the person I love."

She started to lift the mask.

_She loves me. No, she loves Robin. Weak Robin._

_

* * *

_  
Starfire lifted the mask and to her surprise and horror she saw the face that she had been wishing to see ever since she had come back. She stepped back. She wasn't sure what she felt. Lost, hurt, relieved, sad, and happy. But, she could not feel hatred. She watched him put on the mask and turn to leave. She couldn't let him go.

"Robin, please wait!"

She didn't care if he was a villain. Robin was in there somewhere. She had to tell him. She had to hold him, but he was gone. She ran out of the room and around the corner to find him surrounded in a black aura. He was struggling for breath.

"Stop!" but Raven didn't hear. So Starfire did the only thing she could think of. She shot a blue star bolt at her. Raven was knocked to the ground. He was released to the ground, and she ran to him.

"Star, what you are doing! Get away form him! He could kill you!"

Raven tried to surround him in her black aura, but Star pushed her body against his so that she couldn't do anything to him without hurting her.

"I know you wanted to kill him. Well here's your chance, but now you're saving him?"

By this time Beast Boy and Cyborg had joined them from battling the guards.

"What's going on?"

Cyborg then saw Star guarding the man that had killed Robin.

"What are you doing? He killed Robin!"

"No you don't understand! This is…….."

She was cut off as Terror pushed out of her arms and finished her sentence by taking off his mask.

"Robin!"

"But…but you were…." Beast Boy was at a loss for words.

After Raven got over the shock that she could've killed him, she spoke up.

"You disappeared and we just thought you were dead after a year, but why?"

Robin looked down. He wasn't sure if wanted to tell them what had happened, but he did owe them an explanation. At that moment he heard his guards coming. He quickly shoved his mask on.

"Raven, kill me!"

At first she didn't understand what he meant, and then she heard the guards coming.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Her teammates stared in horror as Robin was lifted from the ground. She then let go of him. He fell to the earth with a thud. He was dead or asleep looking dead. When the guards saw their master dead there was a hushed silence. Not one of them made a move. They just stared at the Titans. They were glad that he was dead. Sirens sounded in the background telling them the cops were here. (Which Cyborg had called just a few minutes earlier.)

All the men looked happy to be leaving even if they were going to jail.

"Thanks for the lead; we would have never found where he was hiding." The chief officer said, as he herded the men in to the cars.

"Do you want me to send someone to get his body?"

Starfire answered that question with a sharp no. The officer looked at her quizzically.

"We'll take care of it officer, but thanks."

"I understand. It's personal."

With a nod the police left leaving the factory officially abandoned. Well, almost abandoned, the Titans were still there.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven woke Robin from his sleep. Starfire ran to hug him and he hugged her back. Neither of them wanted ever to let go.

"Let's go back to the tower and you can explain why and what happened."

* * *

At the tower Robin explained what had happened. How he left to Batman's house and lost control of who he was. He was angry and torn apart, so he went after Slade and beat him and killed him. Then how he took on the name Terror and got rid of Robin. Robin was too weak. He looked at his teammates for their reaction. They just stared at him. He didn't know what they were thinking. He waited in the silence for their answer, but it never came. He started to walk away. He wasn't worthy for their friendship. He wasn't worthy of Starfire. 

"Hey, where do you think you're going? We're not done with you yet."

Robin stopped but he did not turn around he was afraid of what he would see on their faces.

"What else do you need me for? I am not laudable to even be in your presence."

And with that he turned and walked out the tower door. He stood by the shore for a few seconds as the wave licked his shoes. When he was about to take a step to start leaving, a soft gentle touch patted his shoulder. He knew that it was Starfire. He wanted to leave but her touch had him glued to the ground.

"Robin, please do not leave. I …I could not bear to be with out you." (Tears were starting to course down her cheek.)

Robin turned to look at her. She was crying. She was crying because she didn't want him to leave. _She still wanted him here? But why? After all the things he had done. Why would she want someone that was as horrible as he was?_

"Why Star? Why do you want me to stay? Why did you save me after I trapped you and hurt so many people?"

She stumbled over her words as she spoke, but said them coming from her heart.

"Because …because..I..I..love you."

He stared in shock at her. Yes, he loved her, he gave his heart to her, but she loved him? His mind didn't know what to do but his mouth did.

"I love you too."

Relief swept through Starfire's body. He loved her! Tears were now pouring out from her eyes but it wasn't because she was sad it was because she was happy.

"Why are you leaving me then?"

"I am not worthy to have or be loved by you."

"You already have it. I gave my heart to you long ago, and that is why I am as I am today. When I thought you had died I lost everything that matters. We both changed into something we thought we would never be. I have forgiven you and that is why I must ask you to forgive me."

"I forgive you."

He slowly pulled her into his arms. Then tilted her head back and brought his lips close to hers. He felt her body tremble as her soft delicate lips touched his. He did not notice Starfire's dulled eyes become filled with joy or her almost black hair turn back to a flaming red that matched the setting sun behind them.

* * *

I think that's going to be the end. 

Even though that's the end please keep reviewing and tell me what you think.

p.s. I'm going to start another story with rea and bb. It will be called Child of the Future.

TTFN!


End file.
